My One And All
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: "I do not understand." He asked a hint of annoyance lacing his tone "Why then?" "I cannot marry you because, I do not love you. I am…in love with someone else."


I don't own Final Fantasy. X or other. If i did Tidus wouldn't even be in existence _

"What?"

"Marriage ya?"

"You serious?"

Rikku drew out a whistle.

Maester Seymour nodded his head at their outbursts.

"Yes. Lady Yuna. I am asking for your hand in marriage. For the good of all Spira our union would, even just momentarily, take away her pain and join her people in happy conversations of things to come and not what devastation may lie in wait. Please Lady Yuna. For the future of Spira. Become my bride."

Everyone turned to a still stunned Yuna, awaiting her reply to this seemingly out-of-nowhere and life changing question. Her hands clasped in front of her mouth, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, her heart racing in her chest, her mind still processing what had just been asked of her.

Only moments later her stiff shoulders relaxed and her hands came down from her face and the calm look on her face silently told everyone around her she had come to a decision.

Rikku and Tidus leaned in closer not wanting to miss a thing.

She let out a breath of air before meeting the guado's eager gaze.

"I am sorry. Your grace. But…I must politely decline."

The female blonde gasped and eagerly shook the other who had taken that moment to gaup like a fish.

On the other side of the room the former Auroch captain openly relaxed and the warrior Ronso secretly grinned not likely the guado from the very start. Lulu however uncrossed her arms, her eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

Everything Yuna did was for the good of Spira. The pilgrimage Her attitude towards people. Smiling through Spira's pain. All of it. As the maester said, a union between High summoner Braska's daughter and the guado maester of Yevon would truly be a treat for its people. Why would she refuse?

The maesters eyes narrowed in anger, if only for a visible moment before returning to the calm, serene mask that his features usually hold.

"I mean no disrespect my lord." She bowed deeply before continuing "Being your bride would bring Spira great joy and also great honour to myself…"

"I do not understand." He asked a hint of annoyance lacing his tone "Why then?"

"I cannot marry you because, I do not love you. I am…in love with someone else."

Another, louder, gasp escaped the Al Bhed girl as again she shook the blitzball player harder almost giving him whiplash in the process.

"Wa? Who? What? Since when ya?" Wakka exclaimed running to her side, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air apparently trying to get his frustration out anyway it could.

Yuna simply smiled slightly, unconsciously glancing at the man who held her heart, his gaze upon her stealing her breath away, his face betraying nothing of what he felt but his somewhat stiff composure telling her he was bothered by the situation. She took a short breath before turning seriously to the temple head once more.

"My lord. Sir. I made a promise to my father long ago, just before he left to defeat Sin, that I would only marry for love." She smiled nostalgia flashing in her eyes for a brief moment. "If I am ever to marry. It will be because I love him, and he loves me too…and there is only one man in the world I love with all my heart. I can't imagine marrying anyone else. That is why I must decline."

She took a small step back before delivering Yevon's prayer.

"I am sorry, but we must be going. Farewell your grace."

With that said she politely walked out the door, not waiting on her guardians.

Rikku was the first to move, dragging Tidus with her and grabbing an apple for the road.

Lulu had to push a rambling Wakka out the door followed closely by the remaining two.

They found her sitting on a bench just opposite Maester Seymour's house with her head between her legs, gasping for air as if she had just run a marathon.

"Yunie! You ok?" Rikku asked squatting in front of the summoner.

"Yea Yuna. That was some speech!" Exclaimed Tidus.

She looked, up holding her head with one hand. "O-Oh y-yes I'm f-fine."

"That's pretty big. Saying no to a maester" Lulu added once again folding her arms.

"I told him the truth." Yuna replied "I could not say any more."

Before anyone had the chance to ask her more about what she had said she made a big show out of standing and proclaimed they head to the Thunder Plains before nightfall and ran in that direction.

"I guess she doesn't wanna talk about it huh?" Rikku said taking a bite of her apple.

"Guess not ya." Wakka replied before shrugging his shoulders and running after the summoner. Most of the others followed straight after. Except…

"Kimarhi sense Auron troubled"

He gave a side-long glance at the Ronin who gave no reply, he just stared at the floor, his eyebrows purged together. Kimarhi nodded as if getting an answer to a question.

"Kimarhi suggest Auron talk to Yuna. Tell her what he feels."

When the Ronso walked off to join with the rest of their companions the legendary guardian hung his head.

"…It's never that easy."


End file.
